Watanuki's Punishment
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: Watanuki lost in mah jong and Doumeki wants him punished. takes place during ch108 of xXxholic manga.


**Title: **Watanuki's Punishment

**A/N:** This alternate ending ran through my mind after reading xXxholic Chapter 108. Hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

"Oi! Idiot." Doumeki Shizuka was standing at the door way leading to the Doumeki household's kitchen. He smirked as he saw the leaner man's body before him twitch in irritation. He walked forward and casually leaned on the kitchen counter. "Oi," he repeated.

With those words, Watanuki Kimihiro threw a loud fit at the other man. "How many times do I have to tell you!?!? My name is not 'oi!', you…you…pathetic, ill-mannered, shameless dumbass!" Watanuki returned to chopping the onions he found at the temple's pantry. "Why do I have to be stuck with that guy? Of all people," he mumbled while violently slicing the other ingredients.

"What are you saying?" Doumeki asked. He was looking for his grandfather's precious aged wine as payment for Yuuko's helping exorcise the spirit of the woman from the cherry tree. When Watanuki didn't answer, Doumeki put down the bottle he was holding and walked to the skinny man. "So, idiot, you really don't know how to play mahjong, huh?" he asked, tapping Watanuki on the arm once.

Watanuki clenched the knife he was holding and gritted his teeth. _This guy is getting on my nerves_, he thought. "No, got any problems with that?" he said furiously. He turned around violently and threw another set of fits, causing Doumeki put his fingers in his ears and think of raged cats with arched backs. _He really does a good imitation of those kinds of animals_, Doumeki thought.

After Watanuki finished his tirade, Doumeki smirked again. "In fact, I do," he said. He leaned closer to Watanuki and put his arms on either side of the boy. Watanuki's eyes grew round as he stuttered in his speech. "W-What are you doing, you…jerk?" Watanuki asked uneasily.

"Getting my payment, of course," Doumeki said coolly, leaning his face closer to Watanuki's. "After all, you did lose, Buu-to-bii." Doumeki licked small parts of Watanuki's jaw as he pronounced each syllable of the last word. Watanuki was surprised with what Doumeki did and let a faint "Oh!" escape from his mouth. When he reached the edge of Watanuki's lips, he stopped and felt the thin boy's breathing against his cheeks.

"Heh, what now, Kimihiro?" Doumeki asked, keeping the distance between him and Watanuki at minimum. Watanuki stared at him open-mouthedly, eyes rounder than ever. "D-Dou-meki," was all Watanuki could say. His breathing was short and he didn't know how to react. He just stared at the tan man in front of him.

"Yu-Yuuko-san…Mokona…don't. Not…here…now," he said, regaining part of his common sense after a few seconds. He pulled his face away and tried to push Doumeki away but the other man held his arms in place. "No they won't…Kimihiro," Doumeki replied. Watanuki looked at him and inhaled deeply. "Not now, Doumeki," he said firmly, pushing Doumeki slightly away.

Doumeki backed a step, but didn't let go of the man. Watanuki turned around and tried to return to his neglected ingredients. He was now viciously chopping some parsley when he felt Doumeki's hands round his slim waist. He backed a bit, causing him to bump to the other man and Doumeki tightening his embrace more.

"Doumeki! What are you doing!?" Watanuki asked trying to keep his voice down. Doumeki just leaned his head on Watanuki's shoulder. "Nothing. I want your punishment," he answered. Watanuki sighed in defeat. "You really don't have any shame in your system, don't you?" he asked, caressing Doumeki's face gently. Doumeki didn't answer but just buried himself in Watanuki's touch. "Alright, what do you want?" he inquired again.

With this question, Doumeki just looked at Watanuki and said, "You know what I want." Watanuki blushed and thought of protesting, but he knew that he was going to be defeated anyway. "Fine, have it your way, jerk," he conceded. Doumeki smirked again and turned Watanuki around. "I told you to call me Shizuka," he said before planting a deep kiss on the thin man's lips.

Watanuki's arms automatically circled around Doumeki's neck as the man deepened their kiss. When they pulled out for breath, Watanuki had to grab onto Doumeki's uniform for support. "Heh, I think you need to wear a girl's kimono too, weakling," Doumeki teased. Watanuki's face scrunched up as he regained his balance again. He pushed Doumeki away and returned to his abandoned parsley.

"No Wasabi Mayo Salmon for you, dumbass!" Watanuki retorted. Doumeki just smiled and planted a small kiss on Watanuki's cheeks. "I'll have Chicken Yakitori then," he said. Watanuki just let out a frustrated shout as Doumeki walked back to the temple gardens. "Damn you bastard!" Watanuki cursed at Doumeki's retreating back.

oOo

"More than 30 minutes for just a wine?" Yuuko said as Doumeki handed her the wine. "I didn't think that you were this out of shape, Doumeki-kun," the woman teased as she poured some wine. She smiled at Doumeki playfully as the man pretended to not hear anything. "How will you be able to keep your relationship a secret if you two keep on doing that in the kitchen?" she said mischevously.

Doumeki stared at her. In his mind, he thought that Yuuko is a big fan of shounen ai. _Yup, she really is, but I like her idea of Strip Tease Mahjong. Maybe Kimihiro and I can play that next time_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews? hehe…this is my first time writing Doumeki and Watanuki. I hope I got their characterizations right :p


End file.
